Stuck in a Steamy Closet
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka and Black Star were thrown into a closet by Soul. Things get awkward and turn to hot. Second chapter will be a Lemon... just a warning, that's why it's rated M. BlackStarxMaka fic  I figured out they can be called, MaStar! :O


"I sware, one more minute with you, and I will kill myself." Maka groaned as she leaned heavily against the wall.

"You don't mean that." Black Star laughed as he lightly punched Maka in the arm.

"Stop it! It's already bad enough I'm stuck here with you, so don't touch me!" Maka screamed in irritation.

Black Star frowned. He hated when Maka was grouchy. He also didn't like their situation, but at least _he_ was trying to make the best of it.

Earlier, Black Star and Soul had thought it would be fun to prank Maka by locking her in a closet with nothing to do. Soul wanted to get her back for walking in on him in the shower. However, as the prank began to unfold, Soul turned on Black Star and shoved him into the closet as well. Soul's reasons were simple; he wanted to get Maka back, and to declaire himself the 'coolest' prankster ever.

"Just cheer the heck up, Maka." Black Star sighed, squinting his eyes through the darkness to see if he could find anything to help them.

"Why can't you just punch the door down?" Maka asked rudely.

Black Star rolled his eyes. "Because even a star as great as myself cannot punch through a _metal_ door!"

"Then I guess you're not all that big of a star." Maka hissed.

Black Star had enough as she shoved Maka roughly into one of the walls of the tiny closet causing her to yelp. He was so close to her that their breath was mixing together. Maka's heart was racing - she had not expected Black Star to attack her like that.

"Stop trying to bring me down!" Black Star hissed.

Maka found herself smirking. In all the years she had known Black Star, she had never seen him act so out of character. "Then stop me." She teased.

Black Star's anger only seemed to rise by this. Maka's amusment also seemed to increase as she lightly dragged her nails across his chest through his shirt. She felt his body shiver before he gripped her shoulders tighter, pushing her harder to the wall.

"Stop." He growled.

"No." Maka shook her head, her hand traveling lower as her mouth got close to his ear. "You're too easy."

Black Star instead, pulled back in fear, backing to the wall opposite Maka, unfortunately, it wasn't even a foot away from her. Maka stepped forward, her one leg in between his as her leg pressed hard against his manhood. He let out a small yelp as he slowly felt himself harden. He growled.

"What th-the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed, trying to surpress a moan as Maka's leg massaged him.

Maka leaned closer, her hands on either side of the nervous boy as she moved her lips to his neck. "I'm bored." She replied, her voice almost a purr.

Black Star had gulped as he tried to remain his composure. This had been so unlike Maka that it was almost frightening him. Could her and Soul have planned this to make him confess his feelings and then get shot down?

"Oh yes. Black Star - the _big_ man, is inexperienced... isn't he?" Maka teased, her tongue lightly dragging across his strong neck.

Black Star shivered and gripped Maka's shoulders, pushing her back into the other wall with her pinned. By now he realized just how hard he was and how much his eyes had adjusted to the dark. He could see Maka's features with ease. Her emerald eyes held lust but also fear. Fear as to what he may do?

"Gonna make a move, or let me take advantage of you?" Maka purred, her fear no longer visible.

Black Star shook his head, breaking his trance as he roughly pushed his lips to Maka's. She was right; he was inexperienced, however he wasn't stupid.

Maka let out a soft moan as her hands moved around his neck, pulling him closer as her tongue licked his bottom lip. Black Star too, let out a moan as he parted his lips, his tongue meeting her's halfway as the twisted together. Maka teased the older boy as she wrapped her one leg around his ankle, causing him to lose balance and fall harder against her.

Black Star gasped as their bodies touched. Black Star tried to keep his body from shivering as he deepened the kiss. Maka's hands tangled in his blue locks as she moaned again, moving her hips hard against his. Another moan left his lips as he slowly began to follow Maka's lead. He began to push harder against her, her body now trembling. She gasped as she moved his lips back to his neck, gently biting down on this flesh. He let out an appriciative moan as he roughly grinded against her. Maka threw her head back calling out his name.

This seemed to bring Black Star back to reality. His body stopped moving all together, dispite how badly his body was screaming. He shook his head as he panted heavily, trying to get his mind back together from the thixk haze of pleasure that had swarmed it.

"Black Star?" Maka asked breathlessly.

"A-Ah... w-we shouldn't b-be doing this..." He murmured, feeling his face heat up.

"Black Star," Maka soothed, moving her hand to his cheek and pulling him closer, placing a kiss on his lips. "there is nothing wrong with this. Trust me."

"B-But-"

Maka cut Black Star off as her lips connected to his once again and her hand slipped into his pants. Maka had to hold back her shock as she slowly began to stroak him - she never realized he was that _big_.

Black Star gasped and strangled a moan as he moved back to the other side of the closet. Maka followed and slipped her hand back in, grasping him tightly and slowly pumping him.

Black Star threw his head back, his words caught in his throat as a moan replaced them. Maka smirked as she picked up the pace. Black Star gasped and felt his eyes roll back as his head leaned back against the wall. "M-Maka!" He moaned, reaching out and connecting their lips.

Maka kissed back hard as she continued to try and keep a decent pace to pump him to. Black Star's hands were trembling as he reached for her face and pulledd her closer, his tongue slipping out to meet her's. Maka kissed back passionately.

Black Star finally gained enough control to move his hands down Maka's chest. Maka suddered as she felt him grasp her - even though she was small, she still had _something! _

Maka let out a soft moan as she pumped him as fast as she could, moving her tongue in and out of his mouth at the same pace.

"M-Maka- I-I'm gonna-!"

Black Star released in her grip. His face heated up again as he looked at her. Instead of freaking out like he had expected, Maka licked the juices from her fingers before pressing her lips to his once again. Black Star was slightly disturbed by his own taste but soon put it in the back of his mind. Maka hooked her one leg around Black Star's as she grinded against him, hard.

Black Star gaspsed as he could feel himself hardening again - damn her! Maka giggled slightly as she had realized how hard he had become. Black Star moved Maka against the door, picking her up and hooking her legs around his waist as he kissed her deeply. Maka had smiled as she kissed him back.

His mouth moved from her lips down to her cleavage. His lips lightly kissed every inch of her, before pulling her shirt down enough to take her nipple into his mouth. Maka threw her head back as a moan escaped her lips. He teased it with his tongue. Swirling around the hardened bud before lightly nipping at it with his teeth.

Maka's body was on fire as even moans become strangled deep within her throat. "B-Black S-Star!" She choked out, moving her body closer to him. Black Star smirked as he sucked on it gently.

Suddenly, the door opened and Black Star and Maka fell down to the floor, Black Star on top of Maka. Their faces were both beat red as Maka struggled to cover herself. Looking up the two saw Kid and Soul laughing hard.

"Got cha!" Soul snickered.

Kid crossed his arms while laughing. "Pushing you in there with her was my idea!"

Black Star shared a glance with Maka before helping her to her feet. The two shared another look before glaring at Soul and Kid.

"You're so dead, Soul!" Maka screamed.

"Time for a rematch, Kid." Black Star snickered before the couple broke off into a run.

"Oh shit!" Soul gasped as he bolted down the hall with Kid close on his tail.

Later that night after Black Star and Maka had "punished" the other two enough, Maka went home and laid peacefully in her bed. The moonlight shining brightly into her room. She let out a small sigh. Suddenly, a loud bang from beside her turned her attention as she jumped. Black Star was in her room.

"H-How did you?" Maka stuttered.

"Window." He whispered, walking over to her bed. "I-I had to be with you again... w-we didn't get to finish." He whispered, embaressed as his face turned bright red.

Maka smiled and pulled him on top of her. "Then take me." She purred, biting his neck.

* * *

><p>AN: MUHAHAHAHA! Decided I'll just do another chapter and that chapter will be da sex ^^ Anyway, good? Bad? Horny enough for the sex? Stay tuned ... (It will be VERY soon! I promise!) Also, I'd like to thank <strong>IzLiz <strong>for the whole idea! It was her inners that started this ... *blush* ... dammit... I thought about it... *blushes deeper*


End file.
